


Clash of Old and New

by WhiteFlagsFly



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Battle, Chekhov's Gun, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Interesting, Light Angst, Loss, No Romance, Original Clans (Warriors), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Plot, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), War, Well-Written, What-If, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFlagsFly/pseuds/WhiteFlagsFly
Summary: Descendents of the elder clans, whom were exiled from their homes for deeds unknown, made way to farther reaches where no twoleg has touched. They now live in, albeit with slightly shakey peace, the same lifestyle they were adapted to; however, when StarClan gives a new prophecy for the outcast clans and the original clans to reforge a newer relationship, and to throw away past burdens and faults of the ancients who came before them, it could put the clans in jeopardy. This decision could either be one of great peace, or one of bloodshed only rivaled by the dawn of the clans.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for deciding to read my Fanfiction.
> 
> A few things before we begin:
> 
> 1\. Trigger Warning: this is warriors, so expect some blood and fighting. 
> 
> 2\. None of the Original Clans will be the focus in this story. This story will be starting with an original Clan, and original characters. The original clan will BE here, just not in the first few chapters.
> 
> 3\. This story takes place post The New Prophecy arc but pre Power of Three. So please keep that in mind.

Pale rays of soft moonlight grace an open, grassy field; a grassy field that made way to a large cliff that stood proudly over the area, as if it had been guarding the area for centuries. The empty valley was filled with various scents of dewdrops and juniper berries as the ground twinkles endlessly like a pool reflecting the images of soft twinkling stars. The quiet sounds were quickly interrupted by the sounds of quivering ferns, pulling back to reveal the form of a ghostly, pale yellow, She-cat with deep amber eyes. Her white, glistening paws padding over to a large crevice in the cliff that seemed almost unnoticeable by the naked eye or by one who had never been in said area before. The she-cat swivels her head, making sure no one followed her. It wasn't the most secretive place to meet, but not many cats come out here so it was their only choice.  "Mousefoot, it seems like the StarClan seniors are growing more restless as of late." The she-cat mewled, licking her chest fur to calm her nerves.

 

"Well, Dawnecho, the seniors haven't been doing well since they have been living in regret over their past mistakes." Mousefoot replied, snaking out of the crevice and taking a seat next to Dawnecho, "I mean, they are going to disappear soon and they can't get up with their old clan members. Thrushheart tried, but they seemed to be missing." She finished, her tabby brown fur ruffling up against Dawnecho for warmth as a cold breeze drifted towards them. Dawnecho accepted this gesture, and placed a lick on the other she-cat's ears.

 

"I never would have thought that StarClan warriors would disappear after a while. I thought we would live out an eternity up here."

 

"Afraid not, everything must come to an end."

 

Mousefoot's tiny feet kneaded the ground, a nervous gesture as she knew that Dawn echo didn't come here to chat with her about the seniors of StarClan, 

 

"So, you said that, you had a prophecy?" She questioned.

 

Dawnecho nodded her head, "The fang of bitter ice shall lead the clan to lands treaded by old foes. As the past comes around to haunt the present, blood shall be spilled. Once the Dove takes flight, a peace will be made that will right old wrongs."

 

"Fang of Ice..." Mousefoot grunted, knowing the name of her bestfriend and Clan mate Icefang. 

"Come on, Icefang?" Mousefoot asked, kinda skeptical,

 

"I mean, she's my best friend, but even I know that she isn't the smartest cat alive." She purred in amusement. Dawnecho didn't respond, she just shook her head with a purr in her throat. Getting onto her paws and walking into the Ferns. Mousefoot just stood there, knowing, and hoping,  that this Prophecy would end with Icefang still alive, and the Seniors of StarClan fading away without regret.

 

"Well..." Mousefoot mused, walking towards the exit that Dawnecho took with a new fire burning in her emerald green eyes, "I think it's time I paid an old friend a visit."


	2. The Dream that Starts it All

Camouflaging in the pearl white snow, a young she-cat lowers her lithe, snowy body, shifting her haunches as her ice cold eyes focused on a tiny creature moving around in the powdery white snow. Despite the fact her nose was stiff and cold, and the wind whipped flakes of white powder around her, she could still smell the tiny critter and identify it as a mouse. She licked her chops, some ice crystals forming on her gums, excited for the kill. The cat then launches forward, her muzzle digging into the mouse's frail body and staining the surrounding snow in a deep crimson. She smirked, mouse still in her mouth, prancing around to head back to her clan camp when,  
"YOWCH! Take it easy next time, Icefang!" The mouse exclaimed. Icefang shrieked in pure horror, dropping the tiny, bloody corpse onto the ground and unsheathing her claws, preparing to attack what was already dead. 

"Relax," the mouse chuckled, standing up on it's tiny hind paws to look up at Icefang, "You're only dreaming." The tiny mouse began to grow larger, it's rodent-shaped body turning into that of a feline.  
"Mousefoot!" Icefang responded with raw disbelief, "I'm dreaming? What're you doing in my dream? Am I dreaming you too? Do I miss you that much?" She saunters up, giving a few happy licks to her dead best friend's ears, earning a purr from the brown tabby.  
"Yes, you're dreaming, but I didn't just come to pay a little visit just for old times' sake."

"Then why'd you come?"

"Well, truth is, there's something important I need to tell you."

Icefang tilted her head, kinda confused as to what the dead she-cat would need to tell her. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"I'm dead, mousebrain..." The ghostly she-cat swatted at Icefang's ears with her tiny paws. Causing the other to mewl  in slight pain. The wind began to tussel the two she-cat's fur as more snow barraged against their furry bodies. A loud cacophony of meows, yowls and hisses all erupted, soon being revealed to be from a bunch of dark shadows of cats, the unfamiliar scents mingling with the harsh snow made Icefang scrunch up her tiny, frozen nose in disgust.  "Beware..." Mousefoot moaned, her body flickering in and out of existence, seeming to fade away.  
"Beware???" Icefang yelled over the howl of snow and cats, still not understanding what's going on. These unfamilar forms start swatting at her white body, her pure white pelt being scarred with crimson red streaks. She yowls in pain as these strangers attack her. She rears her legs back to kick away one assailant, only for another one to make for her neck with swift bites. This abuse causing her vision to fade, but she still kept at it. She jumps on the attacker and slashes one paw down their stomach, causing red to stain her paws. She jumps to another, as they slash at her face she bites their foreleg and flings them against a large rock, knocking them out on impact. More black forms pounce on her at once, forcing her to the snowy ground because of the pressure. "The fang of bitter ice shall lead the clan to lands treaded by old foes, as the past comes around to haunt the present, blood shall be spilled. Once the Dove takes flight, a peace will be made that will right old wrongs." These words echo in Icefang's ears as she slowly loses consciousness.

 

Icefang woke up with a shocked yowl, awaking two of the newest Warriors who just came back from their all night vigil, they snarl at her, agitated at the noise she was making. "Great StarClan," One Black and white tom murmurs to his companion, "If this is the norm in the warriors den, maybe I should've stayed an apprentice." 

"Don't be like that, Goosestorm." The Ginger tom that slept beside her responded, "Or do you miss cleaning out the elders' moss bedding?"  
Goosestorm scoffs, laying his head back down to sleep. The warriors den was a crevice sliced into the side of a small cliff, protected by brambles that, just barely, blocked out the sun. Icefang tiptoed out of the den, careful not to arouse any other sleeping warriors. 

Icefang yawned, stretching as she dug her claws into the bright snow. She took in her surroundings, her camp was a massive cave that was carved into a mountain and protected by a large amount of brambles and thistles that the Apprentice collect from the warmer areas of their territory. The queens den and nursery, all the way in the back of the cave, took up a large amount of space, large ground spikes making up the walls of the nursey and ferns guarding Berroentrance. The elders den more out in the open, just a tiny crater in the ground that was lined by ferns and moss. Most of the clan lined the sides of the dens, grooming themselves and sharing the latest clan gossip. The delighted chatter fills the air as Icefang turns her head and looks around for the medicine den. A massive shrub covering a cavern entrance, leading her in the right direction. She pads over to the entrance, almost entering the brush until a sound behind her makes her freeze. "Icefang!" The voice chimes cheerfully. Icefang turns to see her mother, Doveflight, staring her in the face. Doveflight's motherly tendencies for her children never stopped, even when they grew to be Warriors. While this would usually be embarrassing, after a scary nightmare icefang had, Doveflight's light gray pelt and tranquil orange eyes were now a sense of calm for her. "Doveflight..." She muttered, padding to her mothers flank and burying her nose in her gray fur.  
"What's the matter?" She asked, a tinge of worry in her voice, "I saw you about to enter the Medicine cat's den and so I was concerned that you were maybe sick."  
'Her mother's intuition always could pinpoint that something was wrong.' Icefang thought, "J-Just had a nightmare, I thought that maybe Berryleaf could interpret it in some way."  Doveflight nodded, licking the ears of one of her youngest kits. "I understand, you just frightened me, that's all." She purred. "You know that I'll worry sick about you even once I'm dead and gone."

"I know, but I'd prefer not to think about that."  
Icefang removed her muzzle from her mother's flank, a purr rising in her throat as she pads into the medicine den; her mother watching her until her full grown kit makes it in the den, then walking towards the nursery.  

 

"No... No..." Icefang could hear Berryleaf's hums intertwined with the coughs of sick cats as he sorted through a bunch of old juniper berries, seeing which berries would still be good to use and which needed to be buried. Icefang felt her stomach churn as the nasty smell of bile mixed with the rotten smell of crowfood wafted through the den, not even the freshest berries could mask that abhorrent stench.   Berryleaf's tortoiseshell flank slowly rose and fell as he examined his medicine closely, clearly enthralled with his job. "Ahem, excuse me." Despite how quiet Icefang was attempting to be, Berryleaf seemed to leap higher than any rabbit. The medicine cat hissing in surprise as he unsheathed his claws, ready to defend his lifestyle with tooth and claw, only realizing that it was just another client that snuck up on him. "Don't scare me like that." He sighs, sheathing his claws as he went about his business once more.   Icefang was worried that if he got to caught up in his work that, the next time she "scares him" he'll just so happen to "Attack on impulse". "Excuse me!"  
"Out with it, Icefang, I haven't got all day, I need to sort my herbs." He mutters, pushing the rotten berries in one pile, the fresher one's in another.  
"I need you to interpret a dream."  
Berryleaf stopped, raising his flat head to meet his yellow gaze with her ice cold eyes. "Come again?"  
"I had a dream, I think it might be an omen, or a prophe-.." 

"Impossible." Berryleaf interjected midsentence, "If it truly was important, StarClan would tell me, SnowClan's medicine cat." He finished, placing all his berries on a smooth rock shelf.  "I take those duties very seriously." Icefang still looked puzzled, "It was no dream like I've ever HAD before though!" She comments, "Truly there's some merit behind what I say?"  
"Well, relay the dream to me," Berryleaf says, "If it is as important as you think it is I'll relay it to Blizzardstar and he'll talk to you about it." He replies, giving into Icefang's request.  Icefang told him about the strange hunting dream, how Mousefoot came to her and gave her, not only a possible fear of mice, but a message to 'Beware' and the 'Fang of ice' nonsense. Berryleaf listened intently, while he was skeptical of the idea that StarClan would gift warriors with prophecies, unless they were going to become medicine cats, he still kept an open mind about it. After the story was over, Berryleaf got up and made his way to the entrance of the medicine den, "I'll see to Blizzardstar speaking with you about this soon," he turned to Icefang, "For right now, I think you need to keep an eye out, see if there are any other signs you think StarClan are trying to send you." That's when he turns and leaves, leaving Icefang alone in the den with one other sick cat. Icefang sighs tiredly, and exits the den coming face to face with the deputy of SnowClan: Deerpelt.  
"Icefang," He started, "You will be going to the Gathering in a couple of days so, I'll need to to take more night patrols."  Icefang just nods, wondering what that dream could have possibly meant.


	3. An unnatural encounter

Bright sunshine sparkles against a pure white ground; Icefang was padding along with her sister, Moonlight, a pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. A cream and white colored tom flanked Icefang's left, his ears pricked and his head on a swivel for any unsusual activity. "Milkblotch seems to be more on edge," Moonlight whispered to her sister, "Does he know that  this is a hunting patrol?"  
Icefang purred, a laugh was caught in her throat as she looked at the tall tom, his whiskers twitching anxiously as he scans the area suspiciously.  
"I sometimes wonder why Milkblotch decided to be a Warrior, and not a medicine cat." Icefang replied, a little louder than expected, "I mean, wouldn't he feel much safer stuck in a cave and sorting herbs with Berryleaf?"  
After this brief sentence, Icefang felt a hard pressure on her back as she was pushed onto the ground, a loud hiss erupting from her throat as she landed with a muffled thud onto soft snow.  Icefang looked up to see Milkblotch glaring down at her, a snarl fixed on his muzzle and showing slightly yellowed fangs.  
"See what happens when you don't pay attention to what you're doing?"  The tom snapped, vile agitation leaking in his voice, "If I were another clan cat or, StarClan forbid, an exiled, you'd be dead by now." The tom didn't get off until Moonlight intervened, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground,  
"You made your point," She hissed, "but touch my sister again and you're crowfood." She comments, getting off of him and checking her sister's body for wounds. The tom rolls his eyes, sauntering deeper into the snowy territory, sniffing the air for prey.  
"That mousebrained fool could have killed me." Icefang sputtered, snow leaving her mouth and coating the ground.  
"To be fair, you're not the best at whispering, or paying attention." Moonlight joked, licking her sister's ears. Icefang rolled her eyes as well, padding towards a tree dotted forest, "I can take care of mysel-..." The sentence was cut off as Icefang got a face full of tree bark.  
"Case and point." Moonlight and Milkblotch mutter, shaking their heads. Moonlight helps her sister up and, once again, scours her sister's pelt for wounds.  

The snow slowly becomes less and less common the farther down the mountain they travel, the prey deciding to migrate farther down to avoid the cold, and mountain cats. Icefang was so out of her element as her medium haired coat  caused her to heat up a little bit easier than in the colder climate she was used to, that and hunting was harder since her body didn't blend well with the forests greenery and tree bark. Moonlight hunted in the trees, swiping the birds from their nests as her pale grey pelt blended well with the shadows. Her mouth held plenty as she jumped down from the high treetops with a mouthful of ruffled feathers.  Milkblotch nestled his cream and white body in a patch of pale yellow grass, his body not completely blending into the foliage, but great for masking his scent as he snuck up on an unsuspecting chipmunk. Icefang watched in awe as he bunched up his haunches and lunged at the tiny creature, breaking it's tiny neck with his paws on impact as he shifts all of his weight into his forelegs.  He looks at her smugly as he grips the creature in his jaws, flaunting his meager kill. 

"Impressive," Icefang claims, "but watch as I catch big enough prey that will feed our clan for moons to come!"  
She boasts, Moonlight rolling her eyes as Milkblotch laughs at her through mouthful of chipmunk. Icefang shifts her gaze towards a patch of grass rustling methodically, unsheathing her claws as she lowers her body to the ground. She shifts her weight to her hind legs, to get more power in her launch. That's when a massive squirrel erupts from the grass, running the opposite of Icefang. She has a breif moment of shock before she launches into action, racing after the critter as fast as her legs could carry her. The squirrel races up into the trees; Icefang attempts to launch at it, only for her face to come into contact with the tree bark once more. To make matters worse, the squirrel got away. Icefang spats at the ground as her sister rushes to her aid, Milkblotch just walking up to her with a smug look.  
"Wow, way to go Icefang, you sure showed me who's the better hunter."

Icefang grunts in response, her sister lapping at her ears feverishly.  
"Moonlight, I think I'm fine." She sighed, burying her muzzle in the grass in shame.  

"Maybe you should be Berryleaf's next apprentice"  
Milkblotch chirped, earning a hiss from Moonlight. Icefang started to limp as she was helped up onto her feet by Moonlight, her face in as much pain as her front paws.   
"Come, let's take you to Berryleaf." Moonlight whispered to her sister. 

Icefang kept her head down as she limped painfully up the mountain, Milkblotch and Moonlight assisting with the process. Icefang couldn't bare to look her clan in the face, knowing she came back to camp, not only empty-handed, but injured from a tree collision. As a snowstorm slowly begins once more, as they slowly march up the mountains, Icefang starts noticing paw prints embedded in the snow. She stopped suddenly, causing the cats on both sides of her to stop too. 

"What is it this time?" Milkblotch snapped with a chipmunk dangling from his muzzle, having enough of these antics and wanting to go home to his moss bed. Icefang said nothing, she only turned around and limped in the direction of the paw prints.  
"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Moonlight asked with a mouthful of bird, following her injured sister back down the mountain.  
"Paws..." Icefang muttered loudly, loud enough for Moonlight and Milkblotch to hear as they dawdle behind her. As she limps painfully towards these mysterious tracks, Moonlight tried to console her sister's crazy thoughts,  
"It could've been another clan member's prints, or you know, our's." 

"No..." 

"This is so stupid, Icefang! Just get your tail over here so we can go home."

"No..."

After her second cold shake off, the two cats follow behind her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself more. Icefang keeps walking until an unfamilar scent wafts towards her, the shape of a blue-gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle takes form as Icefang stares in awe. "Lake... lake... lake..." She chants silently,  her ghostly body flickering in and out of existence much like Mousefoot in that dream she had.

"Lake?" 

"Seek..... Answer....lake....meeting..." 

That was all the ghost could get out before she disappeared into a shimmering cloud. Leaving Icefang to stare into the cold, unforgiving snow. Moonlight rushes to Icefang's side, burying her warm muzzle into her sister's neck in hopes of knocking her out of the daze she was in: staring at nothing, eyes enlarged as if she could see something that wasn't there. Her mouth agape and unbothered as fresh snow landed on her tongue. Icefang snapped her muzzle shut, turning to her sister with an empty gaze,  
"We must go back." She muttered.

"Couldn't agree more." Moonlight nodded, guiding a, still hurt, Icefang up the mountain towards their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave all criticism of what I could improve upon in the comments.
> 
> Updating has been slow due to work/College.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very short Chapter, I'm just setting up a story like any other Warriors book. Plus if it isn't very interesting to many people I might not update as frequently. Think of this as a demonstration of my writing skills.


End file.
